


Пекарня "Менделеевы булки"

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Днем Питер Паркер был самым обычным учеником: ходил в школу, помогал в пекарне, поэтому не каждый мог заметить в нем гения, который подал заявку на стипендию в SI.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Пекарня "Менделеевы булки"

Питер зевнул. Хотя у него во всю летние каникулы, он не мог позволить себе полноценного отдыха. У него была супергеройская деятельность, парень должен был помогать тётушкам в их пекарне, а также стараться попасть на стажировку Старк Индастриз.

Паркер не был мечтателем, нет, он был гением, просто иногда его мысли чуть более наивны, чем хотелось бы. Но что уж поделать здесь. Ему бы хотя бы выспаться. Но и это уже звучит, как нечто запредельное.

Питер лениво встал с кровати, начиная приводить себя в порядок. На голове у него был настоящий хаос, а под глазами — гигантские мешки. И всё-таки вредно растущему организму спать два часа в день.

Однако родителей у Паркера не было: они были агентами ЩИТ, а эта профессия весьма опасна. Дядя Ник их до сих пор навещает, рассказывает старые истории и вырывается из своих рамок.

Потому что они одна семья. Конечно, у Фьюри много дел, даже иногда слишком, поэтому Питер радовался любому его приходу. Конечно, он никогда не откажется послушать о заданиях своих родителей! Какая Мэри была умная, а Ричард искал приключения на свою пятую точку.

Что ж, это точно его семейка, Паркер унаследовал именно эти черты характера. Знаете, иногда ему хотелось от них избавиться, но потом приходило осознание того, что ему нравится быть собой: рисковать жизнью, изобретать разные штуки. И Питер даже рад, что это тайна, никто не должен знать, что он особенный.

Хотя его тёти знали это с самого начала. Мэй, она же жена покойного дяди Бена, прекрасная особа с острым языком, которая изготавливает замечательную выпечку; и Бекки, сестра Мэри, более известная, как мисс Ивэл, работает учительницей химии, а в свободное время варит отличный кофе, потому что сама знает, как сложно утром проснуться.

Паркер просто обожал свою семью, с ними никогда не было скучно, всегда играли краски, что-то взрывалось в прямом и переносном смысле. И это было просто прекрасно.

Парень наконец-то спустился вниз. Он уже выглядел более-менее нормально, не считая того, что Питер был готов уснуть прямо на полу. Да уж, эта неделя не была самой простой. Слишком уж много развелось воришек и всяких банд, от которых нужно защищать простых людей.

Паук выбрал себе именно такую миссию, только вот не знал, как будет всё совмещать. Сейчас же лето, а когда начнётся учёба, а если у него будет стажировка. Ух, настоящий кошмар!

— Боже, милый, ты вообще спал? — взволнованная Мэй подошла к нему.

— Не более двух часов, — бросила мимо проходящая Бекки, подав ему кружку с кофе. — Скоро открытие, а ты пропадаешь, как валентные электроны, приятель!

— Я не сплю, я живой, — почти пропел Пит слова песни, после чего сделал большой глоток, слегка поморщившись. — Сколько ты туда сахара положила?

— Ложек десять, но зато отвечаю, проснёшься быстрее. Проверено годами, — мисс Ивэл заговорчески улыбнулась, запихивая себе в рот пончик. — Боже, Мэй, обещай, что никогда не бросишь меня, даже когда найдёшь «второго того самого», хорошо? Я просто умру без твоих вкусняшек.

Миссис Паркер на это лишь закатила глаза, легонько пихнув его в бок. Настроение было хорошее, поэтому она сделала глоток ромашкового чая, который уже совсем не помогал. Кажется, Мэй уже давно привыкла к этому безумию.

Неожиданно в пекарню кто-то вошёл. Женщина обернулась и увидела мужчину в кепке, которая частично закрывала лицо. Мэй тяжело вздохнула и направилась к посетителю.

— Доброе утро, могу я принять Ваш заказ? — спросила она, слегка улыбнувшись, как говорится, как требует профессиональная этика.

— Кофе покрепче, — холодно произнёс он, украдкой оглядывая помещение. — И что-нибудь поприличнее из выпечки.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Мэй, борясь с неприятным чувством. Уж не понравился ей этот человек!

Паркер поспешно развернулась, направляясь на кухню, не забыв сказать Бетти, чтобы та сделала кофе. Мисс Ивэл закатила глаза и принялась за свою работу.

— Питер, не спи, — весело произнесла она, боковым зрением смотря на него.

— Я не сплю, — отозвался парень, поднимая голову и открывая глаза. — И почему здесь всё такое яркое? — он сморщился.

— Ладно, юный гений, отнеси лучше кофе мистеру, имя которого я не знаю, — весело произнесла женщина.

Паркер кивнул и выполнил поручение. Ему показалось, что уже где-то видел этого мужчину, но не стал заострять на этом внимание. Как будто у него других дел нет.

Ему ещё стоит повторить темы по кибернетике, химии и физике. И проведать САЛЕМА. САЛЕМ — это… Как бы правильнее выразиться, это чёрный кот, но далеко необычный, а кот-бионик, которого Пит собрал с помощью дяди Ника. Это был такой своеобразный подарок на его прошлый День рождения.

Тем временем Мэй подала ему выпечку, которая пахла просто прекрасно. Черт, такая аппетитная шоколадная посыпка, румяная корочка… В общем, Паук, поставив тарелку с булочками на стол посетителю, понял, что ему сначала нужно хорошо поесть, чтобы удовлетворить свои инстинкты.

— Если больше никого нет, то я пойду, — быстро сказал Питер, уже собираясь уходить.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, неужели ты упустишь момент поговорить с Тони Старком? — Бекки изогнула бровь.

— Что? — два голоса звучали в унисон.

— Что? Я просто внимательна. Кофе? — женщина мило улыбнулась, как будто ничего и не было.

Ужас, но что можно было ещё ожидать от его семейки?

***

Тони специально вошёл в эту пекарню, чтобы просто отдохнуть от всего. Даже ему нужна была передышка от камер, проблем с расколом Мстителей.

Поэтому Старк и приехал сюда в такую рань. В Куинсе было не так уж и много народу, но, кстати, было легче затеряться. Тони был абсолютно уверен, что его маскировка не могла дать трещину.

Но, видимо, он немного ошибся. Ну или больше, чем «немного». Парень лет пятнадцати округлил глаза, не веря, кто сидит перед ним. Старк уже был готов ждать визга и всего такого, но…

— Да не волнуйтесь Вы так. У нас тут тихо в это время. С месяц назад у нас даже была Кэти Перри, — мисс Ивэл усмехнулась. — А вот во время обеда… У нас настоящая толкучка.

— Тётя! — возмущённо произнёс Питер. — Эм, простите?

— Ничего, пацан, — Тони прикусил губу. Ему не хотелось уходить и искать новое место, чтобы перекусить. — Хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — ох, лучше уж сейчас, чем неожиданно.

— Да, конечно, мистер Старк! — радостно улыбнулся Паркер. — Как у Вас получилось поступить в MIT в пятнадцать?

Железный человек ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Эм, как бы он Мститель, знаете, супергерой известный такой, а парень спрашивает его о его поступление в университет? Нет, ну серьёзно, с ним определённо что-то не так.

— Я же Тони Старк, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Ну, а ещё я любил науку.

Паркер на это улыбнулся и кивнул. Было не ясно, что ему дало это высказывание, но Тони не хотел заморачиваться над этим. Питер неохотно попрощался и поднялся к себе на второй этаж, борясь с желанием завизжать.

— А Пит, кстати, подал заявку на поступление в Старк Индастриз, — неожиданно произнесла Бетти. — Что ж, не буду Вас отвлекать.

После чего мисс Ивэл уткнулась проверять тетрадки. Чёртова летняя школа и те идиоты, которые туда попали! Разве так сложно четверть закончить хотя бы на три?

Мысли же Старка были заняты другим. Он не спеша попивал кофе, думая об этом странном мальчишке. В нем было что-то особенное. Почему-то ему казалось, что это невинное существо не может никого обидеть (ладно, это ложь, но Тони-то об этом не знает).

Поэтому мужчина решил обязательно вернуться в кафе. Чисто ради любопытства, узнать, на что способен этот подросток. Только любопытство, ничего более. И правда, на следующий день Старк опять же пришёл сюда. Это было намного лучше, чем сидеть на скучном совещании.

Паркер сегодня выглядел бодрее, но был ещё более отстраненным от мира сего. Парень увлечённо что-то писал маркером на доске, которую, видимо, прикатил на колёсиках.

— Видишь, тётя Бекки, именно поэтому, — Питер продолжал бубнить, а Тони увидел множество формул и уравнений. — Я был прав!

— Пфф, ну это же не я гений в физике, но даже не думай спорить со мной насчёт химии, — после чего обратилась к посетителю. — То же, что и вчера?

— Да, — кивнул Старк и почти отчётливо разглядел, как Паркер подпрыгнул, собираясь скрыться вместе со своим творением, но он его остановил. — Я посмотрю?

Парень на секунду остановился, после чего кивнул, отмахнувшись. Неужели считал, что это что-то незначительное? Однако когда Железный человек чётко увидел всё это, то был, мягко говоря, в шоке!

Питер выглядел совсем ребёнком, ладно, подростком, но не суть, но как смог додуматься до этого? Тони даже не был уверен, что это изучают во всех университетах. Это было поразительно.

Что ж, тогда не зря Паркер решил стажироваться у него. Это было бы хорошим преимуществом, если не смотреть на его возраст. Ну и на это милое личико. Серьёзно, ему нужно будет постараться, чтобы его воспринимали всерьёз.

— Хм, интересно. Сам додумался? — спросил Старк, замечая про себя, что Питер был довольно-таки упертым.

— Эм, ну да, мистер Старк, конечно, — быстро закивал парень. — Но в этом нет ничего особенного. Мы просто поспорили с тётей Бетти… Вот и всё.

— Ну-ну, — мужчина насмешливо изогнул бровь. — Не хочешь ли ты начать свою стажировку раньше? С завтра, например?

— Но… Мистер Старк, разве я мог пройти? — поразился Питер.

Да уж, кажется, у него ещё самооценка заниженная. Ну ничего, исправим. Тони видел в нем необычного человека, которого нужно раскрыть. К тому же, он что-то не хотел, чтобы парня взяли на стажировку Оскорп.

Ох уж этот Озборн! Как же Старк ненавидел Нормана. И, кстати, это было взаимно. Абсолютно. Ну что же ещё ожидать от владельцев двух крупных компаний, которые ещё и не сошлись характерами?

— Скажем так, ты меня заинтересовал, — хмыкнул Тони. — Итак, ты у нас?..

— Питер. Питер Паркер, — улыбнулся он, не веря ещё, что это правда.

— Вот и хорошо. Завтра за тобой заедут, — кивнул ему Железный человек. — Ну, а я, пожалуй, вернусь к кофе.

Пит активно закивал, всё-таки убирая отсюда доску. Мэй насмешливо наблюдала над этой ситуацией, прекрасно понимая, что Бекки ещё та коварная бестия. Что ж, это им только на руку.

Остаётся надеяться, что Питер будет счастлив. Ведь наука — это всё, что осталось у него от родителей. Ну, ещё и дядя Ник со своим ЩИТом, но… Это уже не так уж и важно.

***

Питер был крайне рад, что ему выпала такая прекрасная возможность. Побывать в Старк Индастриз ещё летом! О чем можно ещё мечтать? Разве что, чтобы его родители были живы. Но Паркер не думал, что это возможно. К тому же, у него до сих пор оставались его тётушки.

Парень хоть и был в эйфории, но в душе скреблось неприятное чувство. А почему же Старк сделал ему такое предложение? Это было странно и необычно. А Питер, по его скромному мнению, был самым _обыкновенным_.

Для него вообще было странно то, что кто-то заинтересовался им. Нет, конечно, Паркер знал, что он умный, так говорил дядя Ник и Гарри, с которым они дружили с самого детства (мистер Озборн просто обожал выпечку и заигрывать с тётей Бекки), но все равно считал, что этого было недостаточно.

Питер хотел добиться успеха, но одновременно с этим не хотел привлекать никакого внимания. Иногда ему хотелось стать призраком, а может, раствориться в воздухе. Но Паркера держали здесь семья, его ответственность, которая росла с каждым днем.

Мир его ещё долго не отпустит. С такой-то силой и возможностями. Парень, кстати, даже сегодня выспался, хотя и не отложил свой вечерний патруль. Человек-паук — это его вторая жизнь, которую невозможно стереть.

Сначала его костюм оставлял желать лучшего, но потом дядя Ник _совершенно случайно_ узнал об его тайне. У Фьюри были смешанные чувства: он был рад, что Пит, в каком-то роде, пошёл по стопам родителей, но с другой стороны, волновался за него.

Поэтому принял решение. Он заказал костюм у Тони, когда тот был в не самом трезвом состоянии. Но это только подробности, но какие…

— Эй, Пит, за тобой приехали, — Мэй позвала своего племянника. — Ох, дорогая машина.

— Может, плюнем на стажировку и угоним это авто? Это будет намного прибыльнее! — предложила Бекки, за что и получила тычок в бок. — Окей, но помните, я всегда открыта для предложений.

— Питер Паркер? — холодно спросил мужчина. Паук быстро закивал. — Тогда в машину.

Парень быстро попрощался со своими тётушками и выполнил то, что от него требовалось. Что ж, пока всё хорошо. Водитель быстро сел за руль, и они почти сразу тронулись.

— Здравствуйте, а как Вас зовут? Вы же работаете на мистера Старка? А, ну да, это и так понятно. Ведь да? — моментально послышались вопросы из его рта. Мужчина застонал.

— Я Хэппи Хоган, — со вздохом ответил он. — И да, я работаю на _Тони_. И я высажу тебя, если услышу хотя бы ещё одно слово.

— Конечно, мистер Хоган! Я нем, как рыба! Обещаю, — жизнерадостно произнёс ему Паркер, но никакого ответа больше не услышал, только измученный стон.

Парень уставился в окно, всё ещё улыбаясь. Кажется, его мечта вот-вот сбудется. Но Питер не был бы собой, если бы не искал везде подвохи. Наверное, это все влияние дяди Ника. Но как будто это сейчас так важно, на кого переводить стрелки.

Дома, сколько много домов, и они каждый проезжали. Свежий ветер медленно пробирался сквозь приоткрытое окно. Что ж, это хорошо.

Иногда ему казалось, что время летело слишком быстро. Вот он тот момент, но стоит лишь моргнуть — и всё, ничего нет, появилась что-то новое, но и оно через мгновение исчезнет в пыли.

— Мы приехали, — осведомил его Хэппи. — Можешь вылезать.

— Хорошо, мистер Хоган! — улыбнулся Паркер, уже оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вау. Нет, серьёзно, вау!

Мужчина на это лишь закатил глаза. Подростки, они все одинаковые. Он повёл его в ту самую лабораторию, где его должен ждать Тони. Хэппи честно не знал, что задумал его босс, да и не хотел вникать во всё это.

— Мистер Старк! — вскрикнул Питер, как только они вошли в помещение.

— Привет, — кивнул Железный человек. — Спасибо, Хэп, можешь идти.

Хоган ещё раз фыркнул и вышел. Ему хотелось держаться как можно дальше от лабораторий.

Паркер жадно осматривал всё, сравнивая с оборудованием ЩИТа. И хоть он там был не так уж и часто, но был осведомлён о некоторых новинках (читай: обо всех). 

— Ну как, Питер, готов начать свою стажировку? — спросил его Тони. Парень опять же кивнул. — Ну тогда можем пока понаблюдать за тем, как я вывожу одну формулу…

— У Вас не получится, — неожиданно произнес Паркер. — Это как получать метан реакцией водорода и углерода. То есть практически невозможно. Ох, простите, просто моя тётя химик… Простите!

Мужчина шокировано смотрел на него и не мог понять, за что он извиняется. За то, что указал на ошибку? Черт, да что у этого парня с самооценкой? Тони бросил очередной взгляд на расчёты… Да, а Паркер-то прав. Что ж, всё-таки бессонные ночи дают о себе знать.

— Да всё в порядке, парень, давай-ка работать, — предложил Старк, предвкушая этот вечер.

Без Брюса было скучно: не с кем было поговорить. А тут вон какая возможность! У Питера был потенциал, и Тони был почему-то рад его развивать.

Конечно, определенно ещё был и тот факт, что Тони просто ненавидел Озборна, а тот любил брать на стажировку самородков.

— Да, конечно, мистер Старк, — улыбнулся Паркер. — И что мне делать, сэр?

— Во-первых, держи себя в руках, хорошо? Думай, говори, а главное, ничего не разбей. Понял? — он выдал небольшую инструкцию.

Паук кивнул: он был с этим знаком. Дядя Ник с самого начала и хуже требования выдвигал. Не то чтобы что-то Пита могло остановить. Он был уж слишком упрямым, когда это требовалось (читай: когда этого не требовалось). 

И всё-таки он смог стать супергероем, успешно спасать граждан хотя бы от ограблений, помогать тётушкам в пекарне, хорошо учиться, а теперь и стажироваться в Старк Индастриз.

Что ж, кажется, он и правда всё успевал. Только главное не забывать включать в расписание сон. А то он иногда забывает о нем (читай: почти всегда). 

— Да, сэр, — улыбнулся парень.

— Отлично, но сначала… Питер, знакомься, это ПЯТНИЦА. ПЯТНИЦА, это Питер, — хмыкнул Тони, и почти со смехом наблюдал за выражением лица Паркера.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, сэр, — послышался голос где-то с потолка.

— Мне тоже, — ответил ей радостный парень.

Это было потрясающе. Но, главное, держать себя в руках. Но, черт, это удивильно. Интересно, а насколько она круче САЛЕМА? Кстати да, может, показать его Тони?

Ох, нет, слишком рано.

***

Тони был почти на сто процентов уверен, что этот ребёнок может очаровать кого угодно. Не зря же он смог предрасположить к себе самого Железного человека со своими заморочками. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Старк волновался (хотя он в жизни в этом не признается), что они с Наташей не смогут найти общий язык.

Всё это время Романофф была на каком-то секретном задании и только сейчас вернулась в башню. И Тони несколько опасался за жизнь Питера. Он же понятие не имеет, что на неё найдёт, честное слово!

С другой стороны, Паркер мог бы просто сидеть в лаборатории, но нет же! Парень был до жути любопытным и влезал буквально везде.

Если честно, то Старку было интересно работать с ним: он умел слушать, высказывать свои идеи (а ещё приносил вкусную выпечку), поэтому почти поселился в этой башне. Серьёзно, Питер постоянно сидел в лаборатории, поэтому Тони пришлось следить за его образом жизни.

Черт, этот ребёнок был гениальным, но его жизнь волновала намного меньше, чем должна была. О многом говорили и мешки под глазами…

— Соскучился, Старк? — мужчина нашел Наташу на кухне.

Она пила газировку, облокотившись на стол. Женщина была уже в обычной одежде: джинсах и рубашке.

— А по мне так заметно? — язвительно поинтересовался Тони.

— А то! — слабо улыбнулась Романофф. — Я слишком устала, чтобы ругаться с тобой, просто смирись.

Железный человек кивнул ей. Если честно, то спорить с ней не было никакого желания. Ну вот прямо совершенно никакого. Нат размяла шею и хотела что-то сказать, как на неё налетел Питер с объятиями.

— Божечки-кошечки, Вы же Чёрная Вдова! Вы мой любимый супергерой после Железного человека! Можно автограф? Пожалуйста? Боже, не могу поверить, что дышу с Вами одним воздухом. Вау! Хотите я вам испеку булочек?

— Так, стоп, парень, ты не визжал от радости, когда мы познакомились с тобой, — возмутился Старк.

— Ну это же Вы. Вы ненавидите это, — пожал плечами Паркер. — Поможете мне с моим русским? Мы с Эм Джей начали его учить пару лет назад!

Наташа тупо стояла в шоке, не понимая, что происходит. Она не может быть чьим-то любимым супергероем. Стив да, может, Тони тоже. У Брюса тоже есть какие шансы, но Романофф? Для неё это было слишком сложно и непонятно.

Женщина шпионка, в каком-то роде, убийца, и у неё в голове свои тараканы. Но перед ней стоит подросток, обнимает и утверждает, что она его кумир.

Черт, это странно! Очень странно! Нат слегка нахмурилась, ставя чашку на стол. Парнишка так и светился от радости и… И просто светился. Вау, это было _вау_!

Нет-нет-нет, её не мог очаровать ребёнок, сказав пару фраз! Кстати, а кто он вообще? Детей у Тони не было: она это знала на сто процентов, тогда, может быть, стажёр? Но что тогда он делает здесь летом?

— Ладно, дай подумать, а как тебя..? — спросила его Романофф.

— Я Питер Паркер, и я здесь стажируюсь, — улыбнулся он, чуть отпрянув в сторону.

Черная Вдова задумчиво кивнула. _Паркер…_ Эта фамилия ей определённо знакома, но она не могла вспомнить, где её слышала. Хорошо, главное, потом пробить его на базе ЩИТа.

— Так-то лучше, — женщина спокойно выдохнула. — Я закрою глаза на все странности, если ты перестанешь слишком восторженно смотреть на меня. Честно, это пугает. Ладно, Питер, автограф, так автограф!

И тут Старк реально удивился. То ли ребёнок нашёл к ней свой подход, то ли Наташа слишком устала, чтобы спорить, это было сложно сказать. Но через пару дней он уже застал их в гостиной, когда они ели свежую выпечку, болтая на русском. Боже, за что ему это?

Эм, как бы Паркер его стажёр и должен работать в лаборатории, но этот парень быстро вливался в его жизнь. Нет, ну как так? Тони даже казалось, что он начинается волноваться за него. Черт, этого не должно было произойти. Только не с ним.

— Tony stranno sebya vedet, — задумчиво произнесла Наташа по-русски (Тони странно себя ведёт).

— On ge Tony Stark, — сразу же ответил ей Питер (это же Тони Старк).

— A ya Natasha Romanova, tebe ato cto-to dalo? — фыркнула она, щёлкнув пальцами (а я Наташа Романофф, тебе это что-то дало?).

— Aga, Vi klassnaya, — рассмеялся Питер (ага, Вы классная).

У женщины почему-то всегда теплело от таких слов. Может, потому, что у неё никогда не будет ребёнка. Да и мать из неё вышла бы ужасная, если честно. Она же Мститель, постоянно куда-то уезжает по заданием ЩИТа. Да уж, весёлый образ жизни.

Не то чтобы она против, нет, наверное, Наташа бы умерла без этого адреналина в крови, без перестрелок, без риска. Они были нужны, как кислород.

Питер же был крайне рад знакомству с Романофф. Он видел, что она нуждалась в тепле. Что ж, наблюдательность ему досталась от тёти Бетти. Иногда казалось, что она видела всё и вся. Паркер бы даже и не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что мисс Ивэл знала его паучий секрет.

— Черт, вы можете перейти на английский? — наконец не выдержал Старк. — Я не понимаю ни слова.

— И не должен, не мешай нам сплетничать, — с улыбкой произнесла Наташа.

— Эй, он вообще-то мой стажёр! И я его забираю, — усмехнулся Тони.

— А вот и нет! Я его нанимаю в помощники Чёрной Вдовы. Поэтому катись отсюда, а лучше принеси водички. Ну или чего-нибудь покрепче, — ответила ему женщина.

Железный человек лишь закатил глаза. Нет-нет-нет, он не будет спорить из-за ребёнка. Нет, не в этой жизни. Он не будет опускаться до такого.

— Эм, я, пожалуй, пойду, — неловко произнёс Питер. — Тётя Мэй просила ей помочь, — ага, а ещё у него патрулирование. — До свидания, мистер Старк и мисс Романофф! Пока-пока, Пятница!

Черт, и почему этот ребёнок так быстро бегал?

***

Сегодня Питер чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Его ночка была бурной: он остановил два ограбления банка, а также наконец поймал банду, которая распостраняла наркотики. Паркер спал крайне мало, поэтому его тело болело ещё сильнее. Парень старался не двигаться: всё-таки у него было ножевое ранение, слабое, но всё-таки было.

Оно начиналось около груди и заканчивалась на бедре. Эта кривая линяя ещё много принесёт проблем, думалось ему. На стажировку совсем не хотелось идти, а только лежать на кровати и приходить в себя.

Неожиданно на его кровать прыгнул САЛЕМ. Не совсем обычное имя, особенно, если такое же у кота Сабрины из сериала. Но сейчас же всё было немного иначе. Имя этого «существа» лишь аббревиатура. Иногда Питер забывал, что его друг был не живым, а всего лишь роботом или, в каком-то роде, искусственным интеллектом. Что ж, возможно, это было его минусом.

Паркер не всегда предпочитал людей технологиям, чаще как раз происходило наоборот. С людьми было сложно, нужно было выбирать, как можно себя вести, потому что у них есть чувства. И хотя Паук спокойно общается с Наташей и Тони, всё время улыбается и шутит, но про себя он как бы сканирует ситуации, выявляя рамки дозволенного.

Возможно, это было странно. Хотя о чем это я, это точно было странно. Питер всегда плохо находил с кем-то общий язык, именно поэтому у него всего лишь два друга: Нед и Мишель, хотя последнюю можно назвать им с натяжкой. Но все равно Паркер был ей благодарен, что она рядом. Это было странное чувство теплоты в груди, которого иногда ему не хватало.

Иногда он всерьез задумывался, а не бросить ли ему науку и супергеройскую деятельность и просто помогать тётушкам в пекарне. Ведь если бы его родители жили нормальной жизнью, то ничего бы не случилось, и они были бы живы, они бы были счастливой семьёй. Черт, но это не так, совсем не так.

Реальность довольно-таки жестокая штука, особенно с ним. Питер не хотел оставаться один, темнота поглощала его, хотелось кричать, разбивать стекла, а потом… А потом всё стихало. Паркер опять улыбался, шутил вместе с тётей Бекки и был вроде как счастливым. Но все равно это было не то.

Что-то давно надломилось в нем. Может, после смерти родителей, может, после смерти дяди Бена или после смерти тех, кого не смог спасти.

И хотя Паук никогда не ставил себе высоких целей, он делал то, с чем полицейские не справлялись, а у Мстителей дела были важнее, чем какие-то мелкие преступники. САЛЕМ недовольно мяукнул, когда его хозяин не обратил должного внимания, и устроился на его подушке.

Питер вздохнул, направляясь в ванну. Ему нужно было срочно принять душ. Парень забрался в ванную, включая кран. Холодные струи воды приятно успокаивали его кожу, приводя мысли в порядок. Паркер недовольно посмотрел на уродливую рану, которая ещё не пройдёт, по его подсчётам, дня два.

Он старался верить в лучшее, но это не всегда получалось. Пит слишком хорошо видел всю эту реальность, видел, как умирали люди, и что никто не мог этого изменить. Парень выключил воду, начиная приводить себя в порядок. Ему стоило давно уже спуститься вниз, но он долбанных десять минут смотрел на свое отражение, замечал мешки под глазами и пустой взгляд.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо пробормотал Паркер. — Ну, наверное.

Сегодня в пекарне было не так уж много народу, поэтому Мэй и Бетти играли в карты, пока никто ничего не заказывал. Последняя попивала кофе, очевидно, мухлюя.

— Кстати, ты заметила, что Питер стал выглядеть хуже, да? — спросила её Паркер.

— Да, — кивнула Ивэл. — И мне кажется, что в этом виновата далеко не стажировка. Может, устроить ему комендантский час?

— Как будто это его остановит, — покачала головой женщина. — Он же такой же, как они, Бек. Его это не остановит.

— Да знаю я, Пит не из тех, кто сдаётся, но, а я из тех, кто побеждает. Буда-бумс, ты проиграла, я королева карточных игр! — довольно произнесла учительница химии. — Он же не хочет отмечать, да?

— Это же Питер. Он ненавидит этот день, — Мэй вздохнула. — Да и забыл, наверное, про него.

Паркер лишь покачала головой усмехнувшись. Они с Бекки знали друг друга давно, знали все уловки, поэтому сейчас она не сомневалась, что её подруга переживает за племянника. Конечно, Мэй чувствует тоже самое. Но что они могут сделать с гиперактивным подростком?

— Я на стажировку, — к ним спустился Питер, схватив пару эклеров. — Мм, вкусно. Думаю, я вернусь к пяти и обязательно помогу вам!

Парень запрыгнул в машину к Хэппи, который опять ворчал на тему, какого черта, он должен возить подростка? Однако Пит все равно знал, что Хоган заботится о нем, хоть и не совсем явным образом.

— Хватит сорить в салоне крошками, — фыркнул мужчина.

— Я и Вам принёс, мистер Хоган, — улыбнулся Паркер, пытаясь, чтобы его улыбка не выглядела измученной.

И, кажется, у него всё вышло, потому что тот по-доброму закатил глаза и отмахнулся, сказав, что ему нужно следить за дорогой. Питеру вот нравилось это всё. Уметь находить правильные ключики к сердцам людей. Увы, у него это получалось далеко не всегда, но сейчас это был успех.

И всё-таки Паркер человек науки, поэтому это нормально, что иногда у него возникают проблемы с общением. Тони казалось легко выступал на публике, но как только дело доходило до семейных отношений, то и он становился в тупик.

— Приехали, парень, вылезай давай, — Хэппи выдернул его из мыслей.

— Спасибо, мистер Хоган, — улыбнулся Питер и направился на нужный этаж.

Все работники с улыбкой встречали его, а Паук не мог понять почему. Он самый обычный парень, у которого просто неплохие задатки. Вот и всё, в этом нет ничего особенного.

— Привет, шкет, — кивнул ему Старк.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, где мисс Романофф? — Питер принялся работать над чертежами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что это Чёрная Вдова твой любимый герой, а не Железный человек, — наигранно возмутился мужчина.

— Вообще-то, точнее будет сказать, что мой любимый герой — это Тони Старк, — пожал плечами парень. — Это же Вы всего достигли, а Ваше альтер-эго лишь маска, ничего более.

Тони лишь в очередной раз поразился своему стажёру. Неужели можно гордиться им, а не Железным человеком? Старк понимал, что это как-то сомнительно. Всё-таки он алкоголик, до некоторого временем был и бабником, а когда-то и наркозависимым. Ладно, прошлое — это прошлое. Лучше его не ворошить.

— Привет, мальчики, — в лабораторию вошла Наташа. — Кто хочет развеяться?

— По какому это поводу? — Старк изогнул бровь, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Сегодня десятое августа, — заявила женщина, как будто это объясняло всё. — Сегодня День рождения Питера.

И дата смерти его родителей.

***

Питер замер лишь на секунду, сразу же возвращаясь к работе. Он не хотел отмечать свой День рождения, это было болезненно, в голову лезли воспоминания, о которых парень предпочёл бы не вспоминать.

Конечно, в этот день десять лет назад на его глазах погибли родители. Всё перевернулось вверх ногами, его детский мир разрушился.

И сейчас ему просто хотелось углубиться в работу, забывая, какой сегодня день. Забывая, что у него всё ещё болят раны, что всё не так радужно, как хотелось бы.

— Эй, почему ты мне не сказал? Я обижен, — притворно оскорбился Тони, прикладывая ладонь к реактору. — Мы срочно откладываем все дела.

— Да-да, у меня уже есть пару идей, — закивала Наташа. — Тебе должно понравиться. О, да, я покажу тебе как нужно веселиться, — после добавила на русском. — Russkie umeyut veselitsya!

Питеру не хотелось их разочаровывать, но и выходить из своей раковины он не собирался. Только не сегодня. Десятое августа — не самый лучший день в жизни, хотя о чем это я, он определённо является худшим!

Почему именно сегодня именно в этот долбаный день. Что ж, наверное, его должны были звать не Питер Бенджамин Паркер, а Питер Неудача Паркер!

— Я не люблю отмечать этот праздник, — глухо произнёс парень. — Да это и праздником сложно назвать. Обычный день, честно!

Но как будто его кто-то слушал. Для них он был хоть и гением, но оставался ребёнком. Мэй и Бекки же давали ему почти полную свободу. Наверное, знали, что его просто так не удержать на месте. Он был сыном своих родителей, он был Паркером, в конце концов!

А все Паркеры, так или иначе, были связаны с работой в ЩИТе. Даже его любимые тётушки были агентами, пока решили, что лучше будет залечь на дно. Мэри, Ричард, Бен… Они все были убиты на своих заданиях. Паук это знал, дядя Ник любил рассказывать о его родителях.

И вместо весёлых (или о половом созревании) историй от дядюшки Питер слушал о всех трудностях шпионских будней. И хотя парень (по его скромному мнению) ни с чем серьёзным не встречался, да и не хотел, если честно. Его семье не нужно, чтобы и он был убит. Ну уж нет, Паркер чётко поставил себе цель: быть супергероем, но оставаться в живых. Иногда это было труднее, чем казалось на первых взгляд.

— А вот и не обычный, — фыркнула Наташа. — И пока ты не будешь таким старым, как Тони, то будешь отмечать свои Дни рождения.

— Я не старый, — возмутился Старк, только теперь по-настоящему. — Я ещё полон сил и энергии! Ладно, может, и не полон, потому что мой стакан наполовину пуст, но не полностью же.

— Ты только предупреждай, когда ты говоришь метафорами, а когда о недопитом виски, — хмыкнула Романофф. — Но мы отвлеклись!

Черт, Питеру так нравилось, когда Мстители (или уже не совсем) так мило препираются друг с другом. Ему даже казалось, что они пытались заботиться о нем. Но ему вроде как хватало заботы своих тётушек. Этого всего было достаточно.

— Я… — начал было Питер, но был перебит.

— Смирись, шкет, если Наташа что-то задумала, то её не остановить. Её даже алкоголь не берет, — Старк закатил глаза.

Паркер нахмурился. Он прекрасно знал, что они прекрасный гиперопекающий дуэт! Стоп, подождите-ка, когда эти двое успели перейти на имена? Ах да, «общий ребёнок» сближает людей.

— Я в курсе, Питер, что ты не любишь шумные вечеринки, поэтому решила устроить кое-что менее масштабное, но думаю, что тебе все равно понравится, — Романофф улыбнулась. — Я нашла, ладно, достала с помощью пыток, один интересный рецептик выпечки. Нам обязательно стоит его приготовить!

Паркер ошарашенно посмотрел на неё. Зачем ей это? Он обыкновенный стажёр, который просто иногда проводит время в её компании. Нет, ему, конечно, всё нравилось и всё такое, но парень упорно не понимал, почему для него что-то делают.

Ну серьёзно, он же обычный парень (ладно, не совсем обычный… То есть совсем не обычный, но не суть) из Куинса. И если честно, то это всё ломало его систему.

— Мисс Романофф, я, — слабо улыбнулся Питер, но опять же закончить ему не дали. Что же такое…

— Повторюсь, я не такая старая, как Тони. Зови меня Наташей, окей? — измученно произнесла Чёрная Вдова, Старк же пихнул её в бок, закатывая глаза.

Ладно, наверное, это немного раздражает. Но это не значит, что Паук перестанет. Ох, если он хотел, то был упрямым и стоял на своём до конца. Лучше бы с Флэшем, в конце концов, таким был!

А то Паркер в школе никому не мог дать отпор. Ладно, он мог, но никогда это не делал, боясь, что не рассчитает силу. Не то чтобы над ним издевались. Нет, его любили учителя, почти для всех он был тенью, и только Томпсон упрямо его изводил оскорблениями.

Но в целом, всё было нормально. У него были Нед и Эм Джей, готовые всегда поддержать. Но, блин, почему два Мстителя сейчас хотят отметить его День рождения? Это безумно, честно. Кто они, а кто он.

— Я не хочу отмечать. Правда, не нужно ничего. Я не люблю этот день, — последнюю фразу Питер произнёс почти с хрипом.

Паркер просто не мог веселиться в тот день, в который умерли его родители. Это было бы подло по отношению к ним. Нет, он просто не может.

Наташа и Тони взволнованно переглянулись. Черт, это последнее, чего хотел Пит. Нет-нет, о нем не должны были переживать. Ему хватает своих тётушек, которые вот-вот раскроют его секрет, если ещё не раскрыли.

Тони уже хотел что-то сказать, как из рюкзака Паркера кто-то выпрыгнул. Это оказался чёрный кот.

— Эм, что в моей башне делает это? — Старк изогнул бровь, активно жестикулируя руками.

— Сам ты «это», а я САЛЕМ, между прочим, — возмутился кот, прыгая Питу на руки.

Черт, это было странно, очень странно. И как парень всё объяснит им? Это всё просто его ИИ со своими выкрутасами!

Паук был готов истерично рассмеяться и убежать далеко в лес. Но нет. Он не будет сбегать от своих проблем.

Наверное.

***

Если честно, то Питер совершенно не знал, что делать. У него на руках заговорил кот. Кот! А это, если верить учебникам биологии, ненормально. Так, Паркер, дыши, делай вид, что ничего не произошло.

Но глядя на них, он понимал, что всё это произошло! Тони и Нат были, мягко говоря, в шоке! Блин, ну, конечно, такое случается не каждый день. Нет, ну они думали, что Питер не совсем обычный парень: гений и тому подобное. Но это… Но это не в какие рамки не входит!

Нет, ну надо же! Это нечто и грубит ещё. Ему нужно определенно выяснить, как этот пришелец попал к Питу. Другого объяснения же и быть не могло!

Романофф всё-таки старалась держать себя в руках. Подумаешь этот странный кот заговорил? Нужно эту живность пристрелить, и дело с концом!

— Что это было? — наконец спросил Тони.

— Эм, это Вы о чем? — невинно поинтересовался Питер.

— Ох, а тебя вообще не смущает, что кот из старого сериала «Сабрина — маленькая ведьма» нагрубил мне? — Железный человек изогнул бровь. (Боже, его нервы были не железными. Буда-бумс!)

— Эм, да нет, САЛЕМ молчал. Он не умеет разговаривать, он же не человек, — отмахнулся Паркер.

Да уж, внутри него только что умер актёр. Парень крепче сжал своего кота, хотя это не совсем кот, но опустим этот факт. Нужно было что-то предпринять, иначе всё полетит в тартарары.

— Мне очень хочется верить, что это просто глупая шутка, Питер, — осторожно произнёс Тони. — Честно, шкет, скажи честно, ты в себе сейчас?

— Я в норме, мистер Старк, — кивнул Паркер. — Эм, может, вернёмся, к работе?

— Отдай нам этого кота, — приказала Наташа. — Мы должны понять, что происходит, даже если ты укрываешь кого-то.

Питер замер. Черт, он не мог позволить, чтобы это случилось. Ведь САЛЕМ был изобрен людьми дяди Ника, и Паук совсем не хотел, чтобы они узнали это. Парень мечтал, чтобы вся его вторая жизнь оставалось секретом, и он оставался обычным парнем со своими проблемами.

— Мистер Старк, мисс Романофф, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — тихо пробормотал Пит.

— Эй, давай разберёмся, и я не причиню тебе вреда, — моментально в руках Наташа появился пистолет.

Черт, и где она его прячет? Питеру всегда казалось, что она ходит в довольно-таки домашней одежде. Ладно, ну, по крайней мере, не только у него полно секретов.

Паркер мог спокойно уложить их двоих (хотя бы на пару минут), но тогда пришлось бы использовать паучьи способности. А это не вариант. Мало ли, его на на эксперименты отправят? Ладно, это вряд ли, но не важно.

— Прозвучали кодовые слова, — вдруг механическим голосом произнёс САЛЕМ. — Включаю протокол ноль-сорок-пять.

— О, нет, только не это, — простонал парень.

— Какой, к черту, протокол? — холодно спросил Тони, стараясь напомнить себе, что при детях ругаться нельзя.

— Никакой! — вскрикнул Питер. — Эм, может, вам кто-то подсыпал наркотики? Эй, я ничего не исключаю!

— ПЯТНИЦА, предупреди Хэппи, — чётко произнёс Старк.

— Так точно, босс. Только агент Фьюри уже на территории башни, — отозвалась ИИ с потолка.

Итак, парню нужно было срочно спрятаться. Этот день становится всё хуже и хуже. Но, по крайней мере, ещё никто не умер. Чёрт, Питер был почти уверен, что у него есть хотя бы одно психическое расстройство.

Романофф, пока все отвлеклись, выстрелила в него, но паучье чутьё сработало вовремя, поэтому Паркер легко уклонился. Последовало ещё пару выстрелов, и Пауку пришлось прилипнуть к потолку, чтобы его не задело.

— Что это было? — Тони не хотел сопоставлять эти факты.

Черт, нет! Лучше уж без этого, да. Но Старк прекрасно понимал, что перед ними Человек-паук собственной персоной. Неужели он был так слеп (скорее, очарован)? И не увидел сущности проблемы. И это было обидно. Тони успел привязаться к нему, а на деле-то оказалось всё немного иначе.

— Я всё объясню, — нервно произнёс Питер, выставляя руки вперёд.

— Будешь всё объяснять Фьюри, когда мы тебя сдадим, — фыркнул Старк. — Давай по-хорошему, а?

Неожиданно двери комнаты распахнулись. Ник уверенной походкой направился к этим троим. Этим троим и влетит.

О, нет. Парень всё ещё стоял на потолке, Наташа была готова в любой момент выстрелить, а Тони всё разрулить.

— Что здесь творится? — Николас осмотрел их. — Боже…

— Хей, можешь сказать спасибо, мы специально для тебя нашли Чувачка-Паучка, — наигранно-весело произнёс Тони.

— Дядя Ник! — вскрикнул Паркер. — Это не то, что ты подумал. Это все САЛЕМ!

Мстители замерли. Какого черта, он сейчас сказал? Да не, быть такого не может. Хотя это может объяснить то, что Фьюри так быстро появился здесь.

Наташа растерянно посмотрела на парня и опустила пистолет. Она не хотела ему навредить, ведь привязалась к нему. Но она всегда ставила долг выше своей жизни. И, кажется, Романофф опять совершила ошибку. Черт, да не жизнь — сплошная ошибка!

— Так, объясните-ка мне, — начал было Старк.

— Замолчи, — перебил его Фьюри. — Нет, серьёзно, вы двое, — он указал на него и Питера, — точно не родственники? Да у вас обоих просто талант попадать в приключения!

— Прости? — виновато произнёс Паркер, наконец спускаясь вниз. — Точнее, простите. Я пойду. САЛЕМ, идём.

Спустя пару секунд парень уже скрылся за дверью. Тони сделал глубокий вдох.

— Питер твой племянник? — наконец спросил он.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ник. — Паркеры работали на меня. И да, вы оба кое-что не учли. Помимо того, что у него сегодня День рождения, сегодня умерли его родители.

И тишина.

***

Боже, нет, это не могло случится! Черт-черт-черт, просто скажите, что это глупый сон. Но нет, увы, это всё реальность, тупая реальность, где Тони и Наташа узнали его секрет, а дядя Ник был почти свидетелем этого всего.

Ему просто нужно отвлечься. Именно поэтому сейчас Питер разносил заказы по столикам, говоря на итальянском. Нет, а что? Мэй же наполовину (или на четверть) итальянка.

САЛЕМ упрямо вертелся под ногами, как будто намекая своему хозяину (да он чуть ли не прямо говорил), что от проблем нельзя убегать. На что Паркер, конечно же, отмахивался на иностранном языке.

Черт, и когда он успел стать таким? Питер покачал головой, неловко дотрагиваясь до своей не до конца зажившей раны. Да уж, его День рождения просто не может стать лучше.

— Боже, Пит, ты ещё грустнее, чем дети в летней школе в самую жару, когда я им показываю видео с отдыха, — неожиданно произнесла Бекки. — Может, тебе чайку хотя бы? Ну или можешь открыть свои подарки?

— Эм, нет, спасибо, — отмахнулся в очередной раз парень. — Считай, что я так развлекаюсь. Знаешь, я же ботаник, да.

— А я ещё и Человек-паук, — устало произнесла женщина. Паркер удивлённо на нее посмотрел. — Ты не должен отталкивать людей и врать им, малыш. Ты делаешь им больно.

Питер прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Нет, он не должен никому причинять вреда (преступники — исключение). Черт, как же его жизнь далека от идеала.

— Прости, — слабо произнёс парень. — Но… Но у нас много заказов. Не буду отвлекаться.

Мисс Ивэл тяжело вздохнула и переглянулась с Мэй. Они всегда хотели, чтобы их племянник был счастлив, однако, всё чаще и чаще видели гримассу боли и разочарования. Им не по силам восстановить Питера. Он всё лучше закрывается от них, теряя все свои краски.

Печально.

Паркер вертелся между столиками, пытаясь отогнать от мыслей тот факт, что его тётушки всё знают. Знают, через что прошёл. Нет, конечно, парень подозревал, что так оно и есть, но одно дело, когда ты так думаешь, а другое, когда это становится правдой (прямо как финал Эндгейма).

— Хей, шкет, мы можем поговорить? — Пит поднял взгляд и увидел сидящих рядом Тони с Наташей.

Они оба были в мнимой маскировке, но, кажется, всех это устраивало.

— Извините, я не говорю на английском, — сказал на итальянском Паркер.

— Ты только что брал на нем заказы, — возмутилась Романофф, не меняя язык, но прекрасно понимая его. — К тому же мы знаем, что ты это умеешь. Давай, ты не будешь усложнять?

— Извините, я вас не понимаю, — пробормотал Питер, направляясь к другому столику и начиная разговаривать на своём родном языке. — Добрый день, кофе, чай?

Уровень избегания своих проблем: Питер Паркер. Что ж, это уже звучит, как статус в сети. Но сейчас дело совсем в другом. Тони, в отличие от Наташи, опять ни слова не понял, что сказал Паук. Так, уже начинало надоедать.

Нет, Старк, конечно, понял, что сглупил, но кто бы мог подумать, что этот ботаник может оказаться язвительным супергероем? Ну он уж точно не подозревал, а ведь Железный человек — гений (по его словам).

Мстители не хотели привлекать внимания, поэтому ждали, когда народу станет меньше. Его и стало, когда Тони опубликовал липовый пост, что собирается раздавать автографы. Нужно только не забыть его удалить.

— Шкет, мы бы хотели извиниться. Уж поверь, я говорю это не так уж часто, — мужчина подошёл к нему. — Но у меня есть оправдание: я был в шоке.

— Я не понимаю по-английски, — в очередной раз сказал Паркер только на своём родном языке.

— Я вообще-то говорил на тони-старковском, — притворно возмутился он, тем самым вызвав у Питера лёгкую улыбку.

— Вы не должны извиняться, — тихо произнес парень. — Во всем виноват только я. Просто сегодня не самый лучший день, так еще и рана не до конца зажила. Если бы я был собран, то ничего бы этого не произошло.

— Ты ранен? — одновременно спросили Тони и Наташа.

Питер лишь отмахнулся: он не видел в этом ничего особенного. Патрули — это его работа, а там иногда случаются казусы. У него это, например, ранения. Паук сам выбрал себе путь. И это уже ничего не изменит. Он должен защитить свою семью.

— Я знаю, что вы должны меня сдать из-за того дурацкого договора, — пробормотал Питер.

— Вот уж нет, — покачал головой Старк. — Запомни одно: он мне не нравится, а вот ты мне — да. Ты несовершеннолетний, думаю, мы с Фьюри сможем всё уладить. Твоя задача — это заботиться о своей безопасности.

— Нам не нужен мертвый паук, — подхватила Романофф. — Думаю, я выделю тебе неделю в неделю, — Пит нахмурился: разве не часов в неделю? — Чтобы потренировать тебя. Я не позволю, чтобы тебя кто-то ранил. Мы, паукообразные, должны держаться вместе.

Паркер удивлённо смотрел на них. Это определенно не то, что он ожидал. Его должны были ругать, осуждать и заставлять забыть супергеройство. Но это… Но это было довольно-таки неожиданно.

Казалось, что они его вторая семья. И это было так мило. Питер не выдержал и обнял их со словами:

— Простите! — черт, это было слишком искренне.

— Перестань извиняться, шкет, — хмыкнул Тони. — Знаешь, ты изменил нас с Нат в лучшую сторону.

— Теперь наша очередь! Мы с Тони быстро сделаем из тебя самого крутого супергероя, — улыбнулась женщина.

Ей опять стало хорошо. Огонь внутри неё опять стал гореть. Черт, улыбка этого ребёнка могла всё изменить, просто взять и перевернуть ее мир. Со Старком происходило то же самое. Питер заставлял меняться, он сам делал их лучше, даже не подозревая об этом.

— О, супер, почти все в сборе, — Бекки вынесла на подносе торт. — Сейчас мы всё-таки отметим твой День рождения, Пит! — Мэй вышла прямо за ней.

— Ребекка? Мэй? — вдруг удивлённо произнесла Чёрная Вдова. Она-то думала, что это просто совпадение!

— Наташа? — и торт начал падать вниз.  
Паркер лишь благодаря своим способностям поймал его у самого пола. — Да мы не виделись с тех пор, как ушли в отставку. Боже!

— Кажется, это всё из-за Пита. Он притягивает неприятности, — улыбнулась Нат, хотя всё ещё не отошла от шока.

Забавно, этот парень скрывал много загадок, а сколько их было в его семье! Что ж, видимо, он всё знал, раз совершенно не удивлён. Хотя это и логично, если шкет знает Фьюри.

— У вас ничего и никогда не идёт по плану, — холодно произнёс Ник, появившийся из ниоткуда. — Эй, а мне кто-нибудь отрежет кусочек торта?

Что ж, рядом с Питером Паркером всегда происходит невозможное и появляются восьмые чудеса света.


End file.
